


An Electrifying Reward

by Angelchexmex



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Basically PWP, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Rewards, Sex, Sweetness, electric hand, electrical Thor, electrical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Thor starts noticing how obsessed with his lightning Loki has become and decides to give his brother a little reward for being so helpful since the fall of Asgard.





	An Electrifying Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnasok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnasok/gifts).



> So this is my Thorki Valentine's exchange! I hope everyone likes it. This is for Ragnasok! Hope you enjoy it!

Thor hadn’t actually being doing it on purpose in the beginning. Ever since he’d found his new ability to summon lightning directly to his hands, he’d been practicing. He’d started with terrifyingly large bolts of lightning that often left anything in the room with him a bit charred, but three weeks after the fall of Asgard, which Thor often tried desperately not to think about, he’d gotten the hang of summoning just a little bit of electricity to his fingers. 

After that success, Thor often walked around playing with the electricity, letting it jump between his fingers or play along the skin of his arms. It was then, that he’d noticed Loki watching him or, more specifically, Loki watching his electricity. Thor’s first assumption had simply been that Loki was curious. Despite Thor’s ability to call thunder and storms from the sky, Loki had always been the one with the true magic and Thor had wondered if he was watching in order to try and find a way to recreate something similar for himself, but then Thor had noticed something interesting. 

Whenever Loki watched Thor’s lightning, his pupils would dilate and his breath would go shallow and he became fidgety. Thor had rarely ever seen his brother fidget and, in fact, could remember the last time he’d seen his brother act exactly like this; Loki had last acted like this when he was coming into his maturity and right before he and Loki had started having sex. After figuring that out, Thor had started doing it on purpose.

Whenever Loki was nearby, Thor would start playing with his lightning, letting it dance and crackle along his body and, sometimes, even letting it jump from him to something near him. The first time Thor had let it jump from himself to Loki’s leg, his brother had nearly collapsed from his standing position. Loki and snarled and claimed the shock had made his leg spasm, but Thor hadn’t given him enough shock to make a Midgardian falter and the tent in Loki’s pants that he hadn’t quite managed to hide in time both told a different story.

It had been a long time since Thor had thought sleeping with his lover would ever be a reality again, a long time since he’d thought Loki would want to be his lover again at all, and Thor refused to throw away this new, and perhaps his last, chance. It had been a long time since he and Loki had been on the same side, and this time Thor was determined to not only lure him in all the way, but keep him there. 

It was, almost, too easy. A little bit of playing with his lightning, a few times letting it hop over to shock Loki, and spending as much time as he could with his brother, and Thor was halfway there. Loki already looked at him almost constantly with desire in his eyes and their personal relationship had improved leaps and bounds with how much time they were forced to spend together on the ship, large though it was. All Thor really needed to seal the deal, was an opportunity.

Thankfully, that opportunity came just a few days after Thor started looking for it. 

Loki had, perhaps not surprisingly, been helping Thor run their ship, all that was left of Asgard. He’d been doing fairly well in anticipating the needs of their people in ways Thor hadn’t actually thought of. Things like entertainment and childcare and work for people to do were what Loki focused on: giving people something to do so they wouldn’t go stir crazy. Meanwhile, Thor focused on regulating supplies and make sure they survived long enough to reach Earth. It was a good partnership, as far as ruling went, and there was less upset than Thor would have expected given what they’d all been through. 

It was on one particular day, however, that Loki had come up with the absolutely brilliant idea to have a small tournament between the children. For the children it was a fun way to spend their and not think about their losses, for the parents it was adorable to watch and help with, for the general people it was nice to see some kind of games going on and to see that they did have the possibility of a future, and, for Thor and Loki, it meant time where they wouldn’t be interrupted unless in a dire emergency.

“Brother?” Loki called as the doors to Thor’s room opened. Thor had been absolutely elated the longer Loki continued to call him that, shocked and pleased that his brother had finally gotten to a place where he could acknowledge their past again. “Are you going to be joining us for the competition? We’ll soon be late unless you hurry.”

“Actually,” Thor replied, leaning forward to rest his elbows against his knees and make direct eye contact with Loki, who had moved far enough into the room to allow the doors to shut, “I have other matters to attend to.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Something has come up?” He questioned skeptically. Briefly, Thor wondered if Loki really would be able to know if anything went wrong far before he did, and then he promptly acknowledged that he’d be worried if that weren’t true. 

“Something has come up,” Thor agreed anyway, gesturing to the seat just a little ways away from him. Loki, still looking a bit suspicious, strode to the chair and sat down with a flourish, cape whipping around him in such a way that Thor knew there had to be magic involved. His cape had never done anything that perfectly dramatic without then twisting around him and making him look like an oaf. 

“Well?” Loki questioned, already looking impatient and fidgety. Thor grinned and was pleased to see that it only made Loki fidget more, subtle though it was.

“It has come to my attention,” Thor began, standing and letting the air charge slightly with his lightning, although not enough to actually call it forth, “that you’ve been uncommonly helpful for months now. You even did such a wonderful job setting up this tournament for everyone.”

Loki watched Thor wearily as he prowled closer and then around the back of Loki’s chair. “I have been helpful so you decide to interrogate me for it?” He questioned curiously, stopping just short of turning in his chair to keep Thor in his line of sight. “Are you that suspicious of me, brother?”

Thor’s grin kicked up a notch at the low purring quality his brother’s voice had gained. Loki knew exactly what was going on. “Not at all,” Thor rumbled, voice deepening without his permission, “rather It has occured to me that in order to encourage your good behavior, I should reward you.”

Thor stepped up to the back of Loki’s chair and pressed his lips to Loki’s throat so there could be no mistaking his intentions. “What do you say, brother mine, would you like a reward from your king?”

Loki tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck further to Thor. “It’s about time someone acknowledged my good deeds,” Loki agreed readily, “you have no idea how hard it is for me to be good.”

“I have an idea,” Thor disagreed, pressing open mouthed kisses to Loki’s throat before stopping at the place where neck meets jaw to bite and suck. Loki moaned, one hand coming up to curl in Thor’s hair, and then cupping his head instead when Loki’s hand met with air instead of golden hair.

“I’d almost forgotten your haircut,” Loki mused as Thor pulled back, admiring the mark he’d made on Loki’s skin and the way it had made Loki flush. 

“Mocking me now are we?” Thor questioned, continuing on before Loki could say anything in his defense. “Up,” he commanded, pulling away from Loki and moving towards the large bed in the corner, “on the bed. We’re not so young and desperate as to do it on the floor.”

“As I remember,” Loki commented as he stood, following Thor’s instructions with a lack of snark that Thor found a tad confusing, “the last time we ended up on the floor was due to your impatience, not mine.”

Thor let the subject drop, as much as he genuinely enjoyed bantering with Loki, that was not what this was about. This was supposed to be about them reconnecting again, and driving Loki wiled with a bit of lightning. Getting back on track, Thor pulled Loki to him for a proper kiss. 

He’d missed this far more than he had ever let himself admit, Thor realizes as he felt the soft warmth of his brother’s lips on his own again and fought the desire to find a way to crawl inside Loki forever and never leave. It wasn’t exactly everything he remembered, but Thor thought it was better for that. There was less of the tension and barely held in ferocity of many of their previous encounters and something warmer and calmer had taken its place.

Thor curled one hand around Loki’s hip, letting the other slide into Loki’s hair and cinch tight. Loki chuckled, low and challenging, “I thought I was to be rewarded,” he murmured, “not made into a conquest.”

Thor tsked at him, sinking his teeth sharply into Loki’s neck and making him cry out. “We both know how much you enjoy being my conquest,” Thor refuted, “I’m simply giving us both something to enjoy, my lovely Loki.”

Thor had found out, rather my accident, a long time ago that Loki absolutely adored being called any number of pet names or having sweet adjectives attached to his name. Thor had always found it rather endearing that Loki responded so well and so intensely to any positive attention or praise. Now, however, Thor could see just how lacking Loki’s life had been of those very things and it made something in Thor ache. But that was alright, now that Thor knew, he could make sure Loki never felt unloved or unappreciated again.

“I await enjoyment,” Loki replied, his mocking tone ruined by the breathlessness of his voice. Thor hid a smile in Loki’s throat before promptly shoving him backwards until he fell into the bed, scowling at Thor as he bounced.

“Do not be so cross brother,” Thor purred, kneeling on the bed over Loki’s waist. “I’ve noticed that you’ve developed a fascination of sorts, and I simply want to help you indulge in it.” 

Thor called upon his lightening and let it flicker about his fingertips, his grinning widening as Loki’s pupils expanded and his scowl faded away. “Lightning can be so very dangerous,” Thor stated, moving his hand near Loki’s arm before shifting it away, “but then you’ve always liked danger haven’t you my dear?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a single word out Thor let his hand fall to Loki’s inner thigh. Loki jerked, a shocked gasp escaping his lips. Thor hadn’t used much power, he didn’t want to actually hurt his brother, and was pleased how responsive Loki was to such a little spark. “Will you be good for me my love?” Thor questioned, trailing spark up Loki’s other thigh and stopping just short of his cock which was straining against his pants now. “Good like you’ve been so far? I know you can do it.”

Loki’s eyes slowly moved from Thor’s hand, which he’d finally removed completely from Loki’s body, to lock with Thor’s eyes. Thor never could really tell what his brother was thinking from his face, Loki was far to experienced a trickster to ever let his face show anything he didn’t want it to, but apparently Loki found what he had been searching for in Thor’s eyes because he relaxed back onto the bed and let his lips splay out. “So good for me,” Thor praised, leaning forward to press soft kisses to Loki’s throat and jaw. 

“As if I have another choice,” Loki huffed, but he drew Thor up for a kiss and would have wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist as well except Thor pressed down on Loki’s legs and prevented him from doing that. 

“Just lay still,” Thor encouraged, pulling back and working on removing Loki’s clothing. Loki mostly did as Thor asked, only moving when it would help Thor remove his clothes. It wasn’t often that Loki was so capitulating, but maybe that had been because of the tension that had always been between them. Thor was eager to find out, whatever the outcome.

Thor covered Loki’s body with his own the moment it was bare, pulling Loki into a kiss and simply losing himself in it for a moment. Losing himself in the feeling of Loki wasn’t something he’d been able to do in far too long and he missed it. Of course, Loki hadn’t actually grown any more patient and eventually start pushing his hips up for friction and making little encouraging moaning noises. 

Thor pulled back, well aware that if he didn’t give Loki what he wanted Loki was likely to simply take it, and was promptly captivated by how puffy and spit-slick Loki’s lips were. He dove down for another kiss, pleased that, despite Loki’s brief show of impatience, Loki eagerly returned it. 

Thor trailed a hand down Loki’s side, waiting until Loki was properly distracted before release a short but sharp burst of lightning where his leg met his hip. It wasn’t usually a particularly erogenous zone, but Loki arched up and moaned anyway, head falling back and hair splaying around him in a halo of inky blackness. 

Thor pressed a final kiss just under Loki’s jaw before sitting back on Loki’s legs to pay more attention to what he was doing. He was careful the entire time, knowing how easily he could slip and actually hurt Loki. He trailed electric fingertips up and down Loki’s legs, waiting until he was a shivering mess before brushing light fingers over Loki’s cock.

Loki really cried out then, hands curling and yanking at the bedsheets as he arched, trying to chase the sensation. Thor kept up a constant stream of praise, noting where and how much Loki liked. He was more sensitive on his inner thighs and behind his knees, enjoying lighter sparks there, but one his outer thigh and around his hips he liked something a bit sharper. 

Thor was most careful with Loki’s cock. He applied the barest bit of electricity to it, only adding more when Loki begged for it. “Are you close my beautiful Loki?” Thor questioned, using only a single finger tos lid up and down Loki’s cock, occasional sparks making Loki release almost desperate sobs. 

Loki could only nod and Thor grinned, he loved it when Loki went nonverbal like this. “Good,”’ Thor purred, finally fisting Loki’s cock, “then come for me.” He sent electricity through his hand, still careful but at a higher power than before, and Loki arched and came, entire body almost jerking with the intensity of it. Thor continued to stroke Loki through it, only stopping when Loki’s soft whines became more pained than pleasured. 

Thor pressed gentle, soothing kisses to Loki’s throat. He was still hard, but this hadn’t really been about him. Instead of worrying about it, Thor curled around Loki, immeasurably pleased when Loki allowed himself to be cuddled, and settled down for now. Soon he’d have to clean Loki up and fetch him some water, but for now he would take the time to enjoy his unusually cuddly lover, the rest could come later.


End file.
